Whatever Happened to Sarah Williams
by Fem-la-fangs
Summary: Sarah finds herself cleaning out the family basement. Amidst childhood toys, she begins to remember her favorite fantasy, the Labyrinth. An accidentally summoned Jareth soon shatters her dreaming with a sizzling kiss and a one way ticket Underground.
1. Whatever Happened to Sarah Williams

**Chapter 1 : Whatever Happened to Sarah Williams?**

Sarah Williams sat in her contemporary London flat. It seemed so very cold to her now. Not that it had ever been a place of warmth. After all, she had only rented it as somewhere to live during her tour of Europe with the Not-so-Royal Shakespeare Company, it wasn't home. Her decorative taste hadn't been an issue when she saw how strangely cheep the place was. It really was an unexplainable bargain, but God. . . was it ugly! She hated the décor, detested the white walls, and felt nauseated over the stainless steel appliances. . . but hey, it was only temporary right? Haha! Temporary contemporary! But anyway. . . now that the tour was over she'd be heading home to the U.S., staying in her old room with Dad, Karen, and Toby, while she looked for her own place "across the pond". Her role as Lady Macbeth had been fun and a major boost for her career, but she did miss her family. Even Karen didn't seem so bad after puberty finally called it quits (though the gigantic Atlantic ocean separating them didn't hurt either). She missed all her friends, but whom Sarah missed most was her little brother Toby. Well, maybe not so little anymore. Toby would be about 14 by now, but regardless, he would always be her little brother. She wasn't exactly sure how the deep connection with her once despised younger sibling had formed, but somewhere around his toddler years she had simply developed a sudden strong adoration and responsibility for him. Any deep thinking on how or why these warm feeling had suddenly arisen left Sarah very tired and with the migraine to beat all migraines. Eventually she had stopped trying to figure it out all together, accepting the terms that if she didn't give up she'd have to actually invest in Tylenol.

Sarah stretched and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. Just then, the clock hanging in the nearby kitchen struck midnight. For some reason, the rhythmic "bong bong bong" of the thing always startled her. Her heart would begin to pound. Sweat would bead on her forehead, and she would faithfully count each hour "1…2…3.. . . . 11…12…"

"I don't know why I always expect something to happen when that damn thing strikes twelve", she complained to herself, stretching out on the black patent leather couch (another contempist atrocity). "it's almost like there's something missing. . . another bong maybe (she yawned) . . . or perhaps one too many bongs in college. . .mmhmm. . . " and with thoughts of academic debauchery fresh in her mind Sarah Williams drifted off to sleep.

The plane ride wasn't horribly bad. Then again, what plain ride is spectacular? The damn currents just don't aid one in going east to west as they do the other direction, but 17 hours after Sarah bid her apartment a non-regretful adieu, she was setting her bags into her dad's old Ford and heading through the airport gates back to her childhood home. Not much had changed since she'd left. As she settled her things into her old room, she noted that it still resembled the one she had left, same furniture and basic style, but all her personal belongings had either been long packed away or taken with her to college and then the UK. It was, after all, not actually her room anymore, but a guest room with friendly décor from her past.

"Wooooo!" Toby exclaimed as he plopped down on Sarah's bed "Look what the cat dragged in!".

"Hey little brother" Sarah grinned "are you married yet?".

"Lame Sarah. Really lame" Toby joked "plus, shouldn't I be the one asking you that? Mid-twenties. . . . no steady boyfriend. . . your biological clock _is_ ticking sis." Toby was only slightly stunned by the mouth full of goose down pillow he received. The reunited siblings sat there for quite some time, trading stories and poking fun, but soon Karen called them down for dinner.

"Oh Sarah" Karen commented, "I hope you don't mind, but the grocery was out of cauliflower and I know it's your favorite, not that I can stand the mushy stuff." Though Karen and Sarah were no longer arch rivals, it was still strange to hear any sort of actual conversation between the two. Their world now consisted of pleasant small talk and general indifference on both parts.

"No, Karen, don't worry, carrots are fine" Sarah reassured through her mask of tolerance. That is, after all, the least we can expect from any old foe.

The next day, Sarah's father brought in a huge stack of newspapers.

"Can't wait to get rid of me dad?" She joked.

"Now Sarah, what kind of a dad would I be if I didn't want my daughter to get a jump on her apartment hunting? It's a hard market as of late. You could be stuck here with your old man for quite some time, not that I'd mind. . ." he sank onto the bed and wrapped her into a bear hug. Sarah couldn't remember the last time Robert had been so affectionate with her. It was almost like the pre-Toby days. Just like a man to start acting the role of daddy when his daughter was starting to be too old to need one. At present though, Sarah let herself regress into a world of fairies and goblin kings, cuddling into her fathers embrace. "Fairies and goblin kings?" Sarah thought to herself "what an odd thought. . ." . Just out or earshot the living-room clock struck thirteen. . .

The days wore on. . . her father had been right. No matter how many apartments or lofts Sarah set up tours for, she found them all either horribly overpriced for her small thespian savings, or unbearably reminiscent of a college dorm room. After three weeks of searching there had only been one promising prospect, but Sarah had to dismiss it when a cockroach that could only be described as a penny loafer with legs had scuttled between her own fashionable yet affordable boots. Defeated once again she returned to her childhood home and threw herself onto the couch.

"What's wrong sis?" Toby said through a mouth full of microwave burrito, over the din of a mid-afternoon talk show.

"Your sister is going to be living with her parents until she's thirty. . ." she groaned, throwing herself back and abusively covering her face with a throw pillow.

"That's what? A few more months? Well. . . I suppose I'll have to deal. . ."

"Toby!" Sarah reprimanded in mock rage, "I am far from thirty!" and with that Toby found the remains of his delicious Mexican snack snatched from his grasp and in the jaws of the most fearsome of creatures. . . hungry-woman-denying-her-age.

Another week went by with no luck. "Sarah. . . " said her father one day, "perhaps if it looks like you'll be with us a while, you wouldn't mind going through some of your old things. It's all in the basement, and I know it'd make Karen happy if you'd clear it out. She wants to put in a hot tub. . ."

"a hot tub? Well now I'll never leave!" Sarah groaned with mock pleasure imagining the soothing powers of warm jetted water. "I guess that wouldn't be a problem, it'll be sort of nice to see all that junk again"

"Thanks honey"

"not a prob dad, if I'm gunna be stuck with you old people I might as well get comfortable; having my stuff will make the guest room far more homey" and with that Sarah gave her father a jovial kiss on the forehead and bounced off to the kitchen.

The next morning Sarah put on some old sweatpants and headed into the basement. Karen was very organized and Sarah's belongings were quickly recovered from beneath some boxes marked Halloween Décor. Seemingly, rubber skeletons and plastic pumpkins became much more refined when one used the French term rather than the drawn out English one. . . but no matter, with a little bit of elbow grease Sarah quickly had all her boxes stacked in the guest room and all the "décor" back on the basement shelves.

"Phew!" she panted, flinging herself onto the old poster bed, "I didn't know I had so much stuff". After regaining her composure she reached down and hauled a random box onto the mattress beside her. Inside were many of her 1980's atrocities, spandex, scrunchies, and even an old Air Supply album. Bah! Laughing Sarah flung most of the items onto the designated rummage sale pile, but when she came to the last item she paused. Softly, she lifted the gauzy white fabric from its place. The poet's shirt seemed timeless. It hadn't aged a day since she had last slipped it onto her supple frame. When was that anyway? Smiling Sarah quickly disrobed and pulled on her old friend. "Wow" she thought looking down, "It sure fits a little differently than when I was 15". The next box held nothing special, just a few records and old possessions that had meant something to her when she'd originally packed the box, the valentine from Bobby Giovanni in tenth grade, a few post cards from her grandma, junk mostly. It was quickly sorted through as were the next three crates. Then Sarah found it, her box of treasures. Tucked inside an old trunk was everything Sarah had ever loved as a child, her little dwarf bookends, her stuffed animals, that wooden game with the ball you had to guide through the maze, and finally her copy of _The Labyrinth_. "What amazing day dreams we had together old friend" she whispered to the red leather book, if Toby only knew! Sarah felt a little ashamed at that. It wasn't Toby's fault she'd been jealous of and annoyed by him when he was a baby. How many times had Sarah wished her fabled Goblin King would whisk her brother away. . . "well, actually, only once" she thought to herself, but she'd fantasized about it constantly. Poor baby Toby, cursed with a babysitter who pretended to wish him away. What a day dream that had been, it had been so vivid and alive that afterwards Sarah couldn't allow herself to even imagine wising Toby away. "What an overactive imagination I had", she sighed. She'd been influenced by all her baubles, forming a fairy land around her to hide the pain of rejection she'd felt from Karen. Her adult mind saw it all clearly now, how the bookends, and the game, the red leather book and that infernal statue of the Goblin Ki. . . . Unreasonable panic rose in Sarah's chest . . . where was the statue! Shouldn't it have been in the box with the other toys? Flinging herself off the bed Sarah quickly rummaged through the remaining boxes, only to be disappointed time and time again. "Where are you!" she asked determinedly if not a little annoyed by her sudden discomfort, "Oh, where could you be! Always causing trouble! This is just like you Jareth. . .".

And there it was. . . she had said his name. . .


	2. Reunion

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

Sarah's world fell down around her. "Jareth. . ." she sad it again in wonder, enjoying the sizzle that ran up her spine as the syllables rolled from her mouth. Suddenly from behind, a leather glove clasped her shoulder, "are you calling me Sarah?" his smug yet sensual voice caressed. She froze.

"You're not real. . . "

The glove ran up the curve of her neck "aren't I"

"You can't be. . . " involuntarily she rubbed into the glove feeling it cool and warm all at once.

"look at me Sarah" She slowly turned, every molecule in her being electrified. She barely had time to take in the stunning blue eyes and blonde main, "if I weren't real could I do this?" and suddenly Sarah Williams thought she was going to pass out, caught in the slight tugging caress of the Goblin King's kiss.

Her arms seemed to be automatically drawn around his neck, her fingers pushing into his think blonde locks. Breathlessly panting, he pulled away victoriously, a smug sneer of satisfaction playing on his all too perfect lips. He kept one hand around her wrist as the other purposefully wiped his mouth. Stretching out his pale neck in a circular motion, Jareth the Goblin King sighed satisfactorily, looking down at his mortal.

Sarah gasped for air. She was going to die. She was going to die _right here _in her room from acute asphyxiation, lost in the Goblin King's arms. With only his hand for support, she gazed up, flushed and slightly shaking.

"J. .J. .Jareth. . .?" she finally managed.

"mmmm. . .hmmmm" He seemed to move with reptilian grace, examining her from only a few inches above.

"But I defeated you. . ."

"Ah. . so you _do _remember then."

"yes. . .no. . . I mean your _not real_" she said it with more conviction this time

"Sarah. . ." he reprimanded in the smug way only he could "If you're trying to seduce me, you needn't bother. _I've _wanted this for ages."

The Goblin King nibbled a slow line up her sternum, proceeding all the way to her ear. Sarah could feel his warm moist breath condense on that sensitive spot beneath her lobe. She was drowning. Then, like a sudden bucket of ice water to the system (okay, maybe lukewarm water, she was defiantly still a little toasty) reality set in and Sarah Williams knew it hadn't been a dream. Shakingly if not a little reluctantly she wrenched herself from his silk clad arms.

"it wasn't a dream. . ." sickness collected in her stomach

"Nope" he accentuated the end of the word so it came out in two syllables, "No-pah"

"and I. . . really wished Toby away"

"give the girl a prize. . . "

"and that means you're really. . ."

". . .the Goblin King returned from the Underground years after being defeated by an ungrateful little girl to take said grown up little girl back to his kingdom to be his Queen"

"huh?"

"Sarah. . ." Jareth rolled his mismatched eyes "come now, lets not be coy, _I know you want this_"

"huh?" He slid his arms more firmly around her, pulling her lips tinglingly close to his.

"You want me Sarah, why else would you call me?"

"I didn't call you!" snapping back to herself she jerked from the king's grip

"Ah! There's some of the old fire I remember! I was afraid puberty had made you soft. . . in more ways than one. . . ", he was almost purring now.

"What the hell is wrong with you!", Sarah filled with rage. Who was this man, Goblin King or not, who was he to come into her room, reveal to her truths so terrible she had intentionally blocked them out of her mind, and then say she had called him there to do so! It was insane!

"Sarah, please. You will not find the same man you left behind in the Underground. Though I admit I want you I will NEVER again beg," he pulled her to him once more " but you will. . .", he licked his pointed teeth sensually, eyes seemingly transfixed on her full lips. This time Sarah flung herself completely across the room. Wiping her mouth she spat defiantly onto his royal boots.

" I will never beg for anything from you"

"we shall see" that smug look of calm all-knowing dominance came over his face once more. It was a look Sarah could never quite understand.

"UHG! " she thought, "why does he always look so damn calm whenever my world is falling apart!"

With surprising tenderness the king took her chin lightly between his thumb and forefinger.

"Sarah" he sighed, " I do grow weary of this world. I understand now that you somehow do not remember me and my Labyrinth, which pains me deeply," Sarah was stunned by his forlorn tone and the pained expression of his face as he continued most regretfully, "but let me assure you, you have always been mine. It is time for us to go." He pulled her to him, placing a light kiss on her temple and with one more pleading look into her eyes, materialized a crystal from the ether. A gape mouthed Sarah watched the world spin.


	3. Dazed and Confused

**Chapter 3: Dazed and Confused**

Who knows how many hours later Sarah awoke in a room that was not her own. The previous day's happenings seemed so jumbled. Had the Goblin King been sweet and understanding? Weird. . . .

Sarah sighed to herself, not at all perturbed by her new surroundings. She knew she must be in the Underground, somewhere in his castle by the like. Somewhere in the back of her mind she'd never really forgotten, just convinced herself it was a dream as protection from the guilt. Somehow, no matter how hard her psyche has tried, she could never completely forget this place, could never really bring herself to forget him. Somehow she'd just been kidding herself.

"Bah!" she shouted to no one in particular. "What the hell am I doing? Despite these revelations about my suppressed childhood, I've gotta get out of here!". What was it about this place that made Sarah start talking to herself anyway? Her memories about the Labyrinth slowly resurfacing, she knew she had babbled to herself the last time too. "Whatever" she rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of bed. "I guess it's time I go face Jareth and get the hell out of here. . . let's see if I can still remember the words. . .". Silently rehearsing for the duel that was sure to come, she made her way across the cool wooden floor towards a massive oak door. Looking down she realized that she'd somehow become attired in a long flowing night gown of white silk, "well if that feeds his sick little fantasies, so be it. A distracted foe is a foe easily overcome". Placing her hand on the brass knob, expecting the wood to be heavy and the hinges creaky like in all the castles she'd ever seen on TV, Sarah gave a gigantic shove. Sadly, Jareth seemed to keep his home in very good condition. The effort she applied being far too much, Sarah slammed heavy oak full force into the forehead of one very surprised Goblin King. He fell inelegantly to the floor.

"Jareth!" she screamed in surprise, his only reply being a sort of "uuoooo" moan as he pulled his hand to his temple, still stationary on the floor. Damn it! She wanted to defeat him, not kill him!

Unsure of what to do she asked, "Jareth are you okay?". Slowly pulling him to his feet she helped him into the room and onto a love seat by the window.

"If you're trying to kill me, I'll have you know I'm immortal." He still hadn't opened his scrunched eyes, and blood was slowly trickling between his pale fingers.

"Jareth. Look at me." Sarah demanded, for some reason concerned for her adversary. Two perfectly symmetrical blue eyes winced at her from under a blonde halo. "Oh God, Jareth I think you might be concussed. . . "

"Excuse me? I would never in front of a lady. . ."

"no, I mean you've had a large head trauma"

"wha….? How can you tell?"

"You're eyes. . . they're even" She took a closer look. "Jareth, we need to get you into bed"

"Fabulous idea darling, but I'm afraid I have a bit of a headache" He grimaced.

"Jareth!" she sighed in exasperation, she hated how familiar he felt, "you're seriously hurt. Stop thinking with your nether regions and let me help you!" He groaned, still holding his head, but slowly let her lead him to the bed.

"Remember those stars I move for no one Sarah?" he asked as she searched for a glass of water, water was supposed to help people right? She paused,

"yes?"

"they're spinning around my head. . ." and with that the Goblin King passed out cold.

Franticly Sarah tried to revive him, slapping his chiseled form. It seemed hopeless. . .

"Oh God. . . I've killed the Goblin King. . ."she thought to herself rather panicked. Spotting a pull-chain by the bed, Sarah gave it a quick yank. In response, two short furry goblins rushed into the room.

"Hurry!" she screamed "the Kings hurt!" The two goblins went into a tizzy, running smack into each other before rushing out the door. All Sarah could do was wait and hope the goblins wouldn't mess things up even more.

Thankfully, a few minutes later a man, or at least Sarah thought he might be a man, came through the passage. He was at least three heads taller than Sarah and seemed to float as if the ground were air. His hair was composed, if not of leaves, then of something very similar, and his skin had the distinct sense of sun dappled bark. For some reason just the sight of him made Sarah think of long walks in the park and the smell of fresh pine. Breaking her chain of thought, his deep baritone voice inquired,

"what's happened here?"

"um. . . well. . .I. . . er. . . hit him with the door. . .and. . .now he won't wake up" she looked interestedly at her shoes.

"I see" the treeman examined the king's head and eyes "nothing to worry about I think, let's just wake him up to be sure. . . Jareth. . .Jaaarreeethhh. . .your highness. . ." and when that didn't work. . . "Hey Goblin King! The Goblin's got into the wine cellar and the castle is ablaze!" The healer's eyes twinkled with mischief as a confused and slightly hectic Jareth sat bolt upright in bed.

"Bloody Goblins! Quick get everybody out! I. . ."

The warm face of the healer confirmed that there in fact was no fire. . .Sarah smiled despite herself.

"what. . . what happened?" inquired the king

"the mortal here seems to have given you a case of the dizzies. . ."

"yes, well she's been doing that for millennia. . ." he brooded up at her.

"I. . .um. . .hit you in the head." He looked so helpless.

"well that explains this bloody headache. . ."

The healer cut in "now Goblin King, I want you to have someone put this salve onto your wound every other hour for the next 24 and to wake you up twice as often for the same duration. The salve will make the pain go away and the swelling lessen. . .

"swelling?" Jareth materialized a small mirror and groaned at the grapefruit sized lump on his forehead

"Yes, swelling. You've been severely concussed and we have to make sure you _can _wakeup, so that's the whole hourly _someone has to check on you_ bit. One of your servants can. . ."

"I'll do it" Sarah chimed in.

"huh?" both men looked puzzled. Sarah didn't even know where that had come from. Wasn't she trying to escape this place?

"That's right. It's my fault, my spilt milk, and I'll clean it up"

"glad to see you're genuinely concerned for me" Jareth rolled his now slightly mismatched eyes and flopped back onto the mattress, which didn't seem to be such a good idea, since he immediately groaned and grasped his still aching head.

The healer handed Sarah the salve, gave her written directions, and bid them both adieu. "You just call on me Miss if anything should go awry."

"Certainly doctor. Thank you."

He smiled down at her knowingly, "just doing my job."

Once again, Sarah was sure she smelled the faintest hint of forest as he exited through the massive oak door. He certainly seemed like a pleasant fellow.

Once alone with the king, it took Sarah a few moments to realize what she had done.

"What the hell. . ." she asked herself.

"This isn't hell Sarah, not even close." He was looking far too smug, cozily wrapped within the soft burgundy bed sheets.

"Listen Jareth, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm only doing this because though you are a bastard, it's my fault that you're now a concussed bastard, and I always fix my mistakes"

"Like when you wished your baby brother into the unforgiving grasp of the Goblin King?" Jareth smirked.

"Yes." A silent verbal stalemate stretched between the two.

Begrudgingly, Sarah pulled a stiff wooden chair next to the bed.

It didn't take long for it to be time for Jareth's first treatment. Calculating eyes watched as Sarah slid onto the mattress beside him. She carefully unwrapped the bandage that was constricting his golden mane. He winced a bit as bits of dried blood flaked onto the sheets.

"sorry" Sarah said, hissing in through her teeth.

"s'alright".

Jareth thought he would faint as she spread the pink, fragrant mixture over his swollen head. Was it from the wound or the girl? That was debatable.

"mmmm. . ."he sighed as she pulled her hand away, the tingling already telling him the swelling would be no more than a memory by tomorrow.

"don't get used to this. . . " She smiled. Woah! Had that maternal tone come from her lips? Sarah looked down at the Goblin King. Well. . . he did rather look like a little boy, all snug in bed. Her eyes moved to his muscular frame and lean fingers. . . well. . . maybe not such a little boy after all. He seemed to realize what she was doing, locking his eyes with hers. Startled, Sarah snapped out of her trance. He couldn't possibly know what she had been thinking. . . right? She braved another look, and there they were, eyes thick with knowing. As she reached to reattach a clean cloth over his wound, Jareth's hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down beside him. For some reason, Sarah didn't feel much like fighting. She was far too tired. With far too much familiarity, he tucked her beneath his left arm.

"Sarah," he yawned, snuggling down into the thick down and her body, "why can't you just admit you want me and be done with it"

Completely drained, Sarah retorted slowly, "Jareth, I don't want you. . ." she sighed, unthinkingly snuggling closer "you have no power. . ." Jareth's glove sleepily covered her mouth

"shhhh luv. . ." he murmured. For once she didn't object, allowing herself to drift comfortably off into dreamland.

A few hours later, Sarah groggily opened her eyes. God, she was comfortable. She breathed in the sweet smell of the Goblin King's mane and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"mmm. . Jareth. . " he was so cute when he slept. Slept? Wait! How long had she been asleep? She was supposed to wake him up every hour! "Jareth!" she shook his shoulder, "JARETH!"

"Morning already" he groaned, pulling her into a groggy kiss. Sputtering Sarah pushed him away.

"Oh. My. god.", she ejaculated, wiping her mouth.

"I'm not God luv", Jareth smiled smugly at her perturbance

"How'd we get like that ! ", she demanded

"what, all cozy and entwined?"

She faltered, "Uh. . . yeah. . ."

Jareth pointed a gloved finger at his forehead "no idea. Concussed. Remember?"

"Ugh" that smug bastard.

"my guess is that _you _were trying to seduce _me_. I'm just glad that I'm not a man so easily taken advantage of. In my weakened state, who knows what might have happened. . ."

"Double Ugh."

Sarah rolled her eyes and began Jareth's next salve treatment.

A few hours later Sarah's stomach began to rumble. With a perked eyebrow, Jareth looked up.

"_What_" he asked "was that?"

"my stomach"

"Are you sick?" he looked a little worried

"no, doesn't your stomach ever rumble?"

"not up until this point in my life, and since I'm centuries old, I very much doubt it will in the future" Almost childlike, Jareth had risen to his knees and was now crouched in front of Sarah's stomach. It grumbled again. Perk browed and slack jawed Jareth placed a gloved finger on her stomach as if it might bite him. She giggled, looking down at the blonde head so near her abdomen. He seemed awestruck.

"Should I leave you two alone"

Jareth looked up a bit confused.

"You and my stomach" It grumbled again. Wide eyed, Jareth asked,

"_What_ makes it do that?"

"Well. When Mortals are hungry. . . our stomachs rumble", Sarah watched his innocence dissolve as he replied smugly,

"how droll. . . ", but for some reason continued to gaze bemusedly at her midsection.

"what!", Sarah exclaimed, "Doesn't yours do that!"

"Well of course not. Think about it. As an immortal, I don't even really need food. I mean, I enjoy it. It keeps me strong, but if I miss a few meals now and again. . . well how atrocious would it be if my own body couldn't handle its discomforts quietly?" He seemed pleased she was curious.

"I never really thought about it like that. What other things are different about immortals?" Escaping could wait. Sarah was genuinely interested.

"Well, quite a bit actually. . ." Jareth pulled the cord by the bed "but I'll tell you after we eat. I simply can't talk through that infernal grumbling", he cocked his eyebrow with mischievous disdain. . . only the Goblin King could make stomach pangs a grave offense.

A few minutes later Sarah bit into the most delicious eggs she had ever tasted. Jareth inspected her over his toast and tea.

"Do you always eat like a Sailor?"

Embarrassed, Sarah pushed he plate away. "Excuse me?"

"well I suppose I'll have to get used to it. . . "

"what!" Sarah could see where this was going, and she didn't like it at all

"Then again, perhaps you should watch it; can't have the people saying the Goblin Queen is a heifer, now can we?"

He did not just say that.

"Not that I'd love you any less of course, what's on the inside and what not. . ."

He really did just say that.

"On the other hand, I do like you just the way you are. . ."

He was blathering now.

"Jareth!" her eggs landed in his lap "if you think I will _ever_ become your queen, you have another thing coming to you." She stood up with fervor. "You are a POMPAS JACKASS, and I for one don't plan on staying here another moment" She raised her chin. "now if you'll excuse me I believe I was on my way to escape before you came along and hit that poor door with your block of a head! I'm surprised all that horribly batted hair didn't cushion the blow. . ." Sarah was frothing now. Why the hell was she still here playing house with the king? It seemed so easy to regress here. What the hell was she doing? Everything here suddenly seemed childish and silly, "and another thing! Who wears legging these days? Seriously Jareth. Dou you like that we can see your junk? A grown man, just flaunting his junk to the world, what's_ with_ that!" She was on a roll now, " and let's talk about the eye shadow. . .". She hadn't noticed the flame that had steadily been growing within the kings eyes. . . "a _man _and ruler no less wearing Mary Kay, it's just. . . "

"That. . .is. . ._ ENOUGH!" _he bellowed, shocking them both momentarily with his volume. Regaining her composure and intensifying her anger she countered,

"I don't believe it _is_". Grown up Sarah, a sophisticated woman of the world, squared herself defiantly. " I DEMAND Jareth, do you hear me? DEMAND you snap your stupid gloved fingers and take me home right now, I won't be playing nurse anymore"

Enraged, Jareth jumped from the bed and grasped her wrist.

"Who do you think you are!" he hissed between clenched teeth "Calling me to come and get you, forcing me to spend time in the mortal realm, giving me a concussion, insulting my royal attire, and _then_ demanding that _I _take _you _home! Well look around Sarah," Jareth's arms went out, gesturing to their surroundings, "This is it luv! You. Are. Home. Get that through your bloody head. You _are_ going to be my Queen, and _that_ is final" The Goblin king stalked to the door, turning before it slammed to give her one last icy stare. Just a second too late, Sarah regained her composure and threw the bottle of salve from the nightstand angrily at the place where he had just been. It shattered against the door, leaving a pink stain to slowly ooze down the wall. Exasperated, she slid to the floor screaming,

"and if you think I'm bandaging your head!" Sarah collapsed into a fit of tears.


	4. That Blasted Mortal

**Chapter 4: That Blasted Mortal**

"What have I gotten myself into?" Jareth asked himself aloud, throwing his slender frame onto his throne. Fairies, goblins, dwarves, he could deal with them all and barely break a sweat, but one infernal mortal woman had him reeling like a tiger on Vaseline. Rapping his favorite riding crop frustratedly against his left thigh he allowed the delicious sting it gave to distract him momentarily, but nothing could keep _her_ from his thoughts for long. Pathetic really, he'd loved her for far too long. Sick too when he thought about it, the age difference alone should make him shudder. _And think about how young she was last time_, Egads! I am a creeper, he thought to himself. He'd known she was too young to love him, known it the second he'd seen her and heard that pugnacious tone she often used. It was that very tone that had started it all, no one was as stubborn as Jareth the all powerful Goblin King, no one except Sarah Williams. He left out a discontented sigh. . . stubbornness was one thing, but why did she have to be so bloody difficult? He knew she wanted him by the way she had responded in her world. So many years he'd been waiting for her to call him, so long had he sat and brooded, hoping for any utterance from her lips that might even remotely be construed as "Jareth". Nothing ever came. Nothing until the day before. Somewhere in the back of his mind Jareth had known, known that if he swaggered in,_ The High and Mighty Goblin King_, the very rebelliousness he loved about her would hasten his cause. Still. . . he hadn't been able to control himself. After so many years, watching her grow more lovely, wanting her more each passing of the seasons, it had been hard enough not to tie her to that blasted four poster bed she loved so much, let alone not try and force her hand. "it wasn't all bad though was it?", he grinned wickedly remembering her small frame pressed so deliciously against his own. There was no doubt in his mind she's felt the raw hunger as much as he had, if only that were enough. The womanizing braggart in him wished it could be, but the soft poetic dreamer he tried so desperately to keep hidden knew it would never sustain him. He needed her to love him. Sometimes he was almost certain she might, but he couldn't allow himself to be wrong again. The last time he had given her his soul, his very kingdom as a plaything, she had dismissed his exclamations of love with the ease one rids themselves of a soiled napkin. Jareth had learned that day, oh so long ago, that while love made one invincible, full to bursting, it also made one weak. The Goblin King abhorred weakness. Sarah would be his, the stubborn finality in all his actions decreed it, but he would not give her the power he had so easily bestowed on her before. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jareth continued with his self implemented cropping.


	5. The Royal Chambers

**Chapter 5: The Royal Chambers**

The door was locked. Sarah didn't have to check, she'd heard the tumblers roll a few moments after Jareth had made his grand exit. Why did he make her feel so childish? Why did she play into his little mind games? Most importantly, why was she not more of a wreck? She was, after all, prisoner in a fairy tale castle within a cruel and unusual semi-wasteland, with no idea how long or to what extremities her punishments would be. Why then did she feel so bloody peaceful? It was strange, but the moment Sarah had realized where she was, it was as if a gigantic weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Here in the Underground, it seemed like she didn't need to keep up all the pretenses she'd acquired in the fast-paced, black and white, rationalize-everything Aboveground. Here she could simply be Sarah Williams, neurotic, sometimes selfish, firecracker that she really was. What was the worse she could do here? Seriously? Insult the Goblin King? She snorted with gusto, like that had ever mattered. Sometimes, Aboveground, all she could remember of Jareth was the constant feeling of irritation he brought with him. Well that wasn't quite true. . . there had always been something else. Despite herself, Sarah drifted back to another time, a time when he had hidden from her amidst flowing ball gowns and tinkling music, a time when he'd held her in his arms and nothing else had seemed very important at all. He'd been sweet to her then, nothing like the man who'd near ravished her in her bedroom the day before. Perhaps he'd been considerate. There was no way that 15 year old Sarah would have been able to handle the blatant need she had felt in his kiss, the bruising power of a man who knows exactly what he wants. It was intoxicating. Absentmindedly, Sarah's hand had begun to trace her semi-parted lips. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to curl defeatedly into a ball of sexual frustration. Where was that Goblin King anyway?

It was hours until someone came for her, a little goblin in tattered rags with a pleasantly hooked nose waddeled purposefully into the room.

"Hello Miss"

Sarah smiled at the goblin's cockney accent, "Well hello there"

"I'm Alma, I've been sent by His Royal Uppityness to see to your needs"

"It's very nice to meet you Alma", Sarah giggled as the goblin wobbled around the room, hurriedly tidying this and straightening that, "I sense by your tone you too have a beef with Lord Hairspray out there?", her eyes rolled dramatically towards the door.

"Now don't get me wrong Miss, but I think what Master Spandex up there's doin' to you is plain awful. A grown man keeping a damsel in distress in his bed chambers, well blimey, you'd be thinkin' he was nary 200 years old again!" The goblin rolled a white linened push-cart into the room covered with all sorts of fruits and a silver covered dish. Sarah was quite enjoying Alma's no-nonsense direct manner, not at all perturbed that a stranger should speak to her so bluntly. Absentmindedly she allowed herself to be seated in a beige cushioned chair in front of the push-cart, still listening to the tiny hostess prattle on.

"If I were him I'd be tryin' to woo ya Miss. No good ever came from tryin' ta force someone ta do somethin' they didn't have it in their heart to do. Ya must be a strong willed little thing to have beat 'im at his blasted labyrinth, and you not nearly 15 at the time. I just don't know what he's thinkin', keepin' ya all cooped up in here, but far be it from me to question the actions of a king." The goblin looked up from her busied work and took her first real look at Sarah, "Well look at ya, you're a tad bit of a mess if I dare say myself. Haven't you been given directions to the loo yet Miss?"

"I'm afraid not, it seemed to have slipped my mind that I'd even need one" at once Sarah realized exactly how long it'd been since she'd seen a ladies room.

"This way dear. Put it on His Highness to lock a lady in his room and not show her the facilities", the tiny woman bustled over to a span of ornately carved wall , "here ya go Miss, do ya need me to show ya how it works?"

"How what works", Sarah asked confusedly.

"I thought so, you mortals don't know much when it comes to magic castles. Now here's what ya do. Whenever ya be needin' something that you'd be findin' in one of your mortal bathrooms you just walk over here, place your right hand on this carvin' and. . .", Alma put her tiny hand next to an ornately carved tree on the wall, ". . . wall-ah! Instant facilities". Before Sarah's eyes, the wall began to buckle and grow. Where seconds before had been nothing but a delicately carved forest scene now grew, as if from a tree itself, a smoothly polished wooden toilet, complete with privacy curtain woven from fine willow branches. Sarah allowed her hand to skim over the curtain, it was very soft, and lighter than one would imagine, but still gave the user a feeling of complete privacy.

"Thank you Alma, I highly appreciate it"

"Not a problem, You just tend to yourself, then tend to your dinner. When you're done I'll be back to take the trays away. You'll find some fresh clothes in His Majesty's wardrobe. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ring."

Sarah smiled affectionately down at the goblin, "Thank you again, I will", and stepped behind the curtain. No sooner had she readjusted her panties than the curtain and toilet shrunk noiselessly into the wall, leaving in their place a similarly constructed wooden sink, and a mirror that seemed to waver like the surface of a pond. Washing her hands, Sarah caught one glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and winced. She looked an utter fright, her hair still rumpled from Jareth's gigantic four poster bed. Deciding grooming would be too much of an undertaking for an empty stomach, she sighed, "I suppose it can wait till after lunch", and quickly tucked into the meal Alma had waiting across the room.

When every last bite of her bubbles and squeak was gone, Sarah made her way to Jareth's gigantic wardrobe. Like the rest of the room, it seemed to be a dark wooden piece, covered with even more detailed carvings of beautiful trees, waterfalls, and a few beautiful fairy maids dancing friskily with the odd satyr or two. Admiring the fine craftsmanship, Sarah swung open it's heavy door. Her heart stopped when she saw what was inside.

Certainly, the dozens of silk dresses cut specifically to her size and style were breath taking, the casual outfits of every hue and texture dazzeled her eyes, even the warm velvet cloaks were magnificent, but none of the awe inspiring clothes meant for her slender form could distract Sarah from what she spied in the closets twin compartment. Throwing open the other door, Sarah stood in awe before the wardrobe of the King. Every article of clothing she'd ever seen him in, along with dozens she hadn't, hung here for her inspection. Her hands ran familiarly over sky blue tights, imagining what it would be like to trace the same paths were they still on their master. His black cloak felt warm to her touch, as if he had just left its fold, but what made her breath catch in her throat was the cloak of white owl feathers. The last time she had seen that garment had been one of the most exciting and horrifying moments she'd experienced during her few hours within the labyrinth. It was in that very cloak that the Goblin King had professed his love for her, and that very cloak that went billowing through the air when Sarah had spoken her final words of rejection. She hadn't really been listening to his pleas, she'd known the only thing there was to do was to get her brother back, but now, as a woman, she recognized the pained expression she'd seen that day in Jareth's eyes for what it truly was, heartbreak. Spinning hastily to the other side of the wardrobe, Sarah grabbed the first article she could from her side and headed back towards the bathroom panel.

"You're being ridiculous Sarah", she told herself as she sunk into the panels latest creation, a thick and shining chestnut claw-footed tub, "Jareth doesn't love you, his titanic ego is still bruised from getting beaten by a 15 year old girl". A snide voice chimed in from directly behind her,

"Must everyone keep reminding me of that? I say, I think one loss in all the time I've been doing this job is a pretty good record!"

Sarah's knees went up to her chin, trying to retain a shred of modesty at the king's rude intrusion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Can't you see I'm bathing!"

Jareth's eyebrow rose as he looked speculatively down his nose at her, allowing his mismatched eyes to take in every detail of the situation, "Oh, is that what you were doing. . . well I must say, I wish you'd stop calling me when you didn't really want me. It could give a man a complex, finding the woman of his dreams naked in his bed chambers uttering his name, only to be turned away".

"I did not call you!", still naked Sarah was beginning to boil. The king kneeled lazily at the tub's side, looking distractedly down at his fingers as he skimmed them over the waters surface.

"Oh but you did. Every time you say my name Sarah, every time, I can do no more than rush to your side", he smiled wickedly, "part of the powers I gave you long ago I'm afraid. If you don't want me to show up when you're naked, I insist you stop screaming my name. . . ". The perverse enjoyment he was gaining from making her so uncomfortable shone starkly in his mismatched eyes as they met her own.

"Don't worry Jareth" She said, thrusting herself out of the water, "I won't be screaming your name any time soon", the rebuttal hit home, set and spike. . .

Jareth stood breathless as rivulets of water streamed down her body, nothing left to the imagination. Gape-mouthed he couldn't manage a thought, taking in her firm rose-peaked breasts, a flat stomach, and finally the tight bundle of curls between her thighs. No sooner had he gathered a semblance of wit when she shocked him again, giving him full view of her perfectly sloped back and enticingly rounded bottom as she stalked to the chair where she'd laid out her clothes. Slipping into a smooth white silken sundress she sat huffily on the chair, crossed her arms and glared at the King, daring him to say anything at all. This was of course impossible, given that all the blood that had formally been pumping to various organs in Jareth's body, especially his brain, the origin of speech, had been redirected somewhere due south of his belly-button and had begun to pound out a quite uncomfortable rhythm beneath his tights.

"So, do you think it's going to rain today", She said wickedly, staring directly at the proof of his arousal, "all signs seem to be pointing in that direction". His brain suddenly clicked back on, and he knew what her little display had been intended to accomplish.

"oh, good show Sarah, good show. Prancing nude before your future king to illustrate your power over him, good show indeed", the mask of dominant indifference had once again veiled his royal face, "but you know darling, all power comes with a price", he stalked over to her, placing a hand on either side of her chair, face merely centimeters from her own. "Are you prepared to pay that price Sarah", she could feel his warm breath on her lips, making them tingle. He nudged her knees apart slightly with his own, wrapping a wrist beneath her bottom and his other arm behind her back, cradling her head in his palm, he whispered in her ear, "it could get very expensive. . .", and with one quick motion pulled her body up to his. She was like a rag doll, cradled in his arms, powerless against his unrelenting kiss as he subtlely rubbed himself with and against her entire body. She could feel him, thick and hard against her soft mound, slowly grinding against her most secret area. His hand squeezed more firmly on her buttock as he delivered a firm nip to her bottom lip. Already wet and aching she snaked her arms around his shoulders. Just about to wrap her legs firmly around his muscular thighs, she suddenly found herself once more alone on the chair. "Think about it Sarah" he said over his shoulder as he walked firmly towards the door.

An exasperated moan escaped her parted lips as he let the tumblers fall.

"Think about what", she panted several minutes later.


	6. What is it to Love a King

**Chapter 6: What is it to Love a King?**

Sarah sat in a zombielike state in the same chair Jareth had previously ravished her in. Mouth slightly open she stared blankly at the door, a little of the salve she'd thrown still darkening it's wood. Minutes, hours, days, she didn't know how long she sat there, not even really thinking, almost meditating on the Goblin King. She'd never felt something like that before, like her entire body was suddenly swelling and dizzy, ready to explode and implode all at the same time. She'd had lovers in the Aboveground, but somehow sex had always seemed more of an experiment. She knew as a healthy young woman she should make love to healthy young men, but whenever they where above her she somehow found herself distracted by the feel of their sweated skin or the pattern of her own breathing. It was like watching someone else make love, only being slightly present when and if the almighty orgasm decided to take her. With Jareth it had been different. Just then, in the chair, she hadn't only been present in her own body, she'd wanted to be in his, wanted to feel him sliding into her, feel his reactions when her tight womanhood clenched convulsively around him. It hadn't been about sex, it had been about becoming part of Jareth and allowing Jareth to become a part of her.

Still staring blankly at the door Sarah knew she had to get that feeling back. She knew she'd regret it later, knew she should be thinking about Toby and Dad and Karen, about getting home before they started to miss her, about escaping the castle, she _knew_ all of this, but her mind seemed to have shut off the part of her that cared. Still trancelike she stood and walked towards the bed. Standing with her back to the mattress she allowed herself one whispered word, "Jareth. . . "

There was a faint popping noise and then there he was, the Goblin King, standing almost nose to nose with his mortal. It seemed impossible that they could be so close and not be touching, but somehow angling his head, Jareth came even closer. Sarah could feel the air playing on her lips when he slowly inhaled, breathing more than whispering the words, "you rang Sarah. . .?". No sooner did she meet his mismatched eyes then both their eyes drifted shut and they were pulled into a gravitational tumble onto the bed. Pinned beneath him, Sarah's right leg automatically bent to cradle his weight as she pushed them higher onto the mattress with the other one. He was dead weight on top of her, the only active pressure being his mouth, which had not broken its violent assault on hers the entire time they had fallen onto the bed until now, when he pulled back for a quick gasp before doubling his exertions. He didn't move, didn't grind, simply laid there and allowed her to feel his stiff masculinity pressing firmly against her entrance. Finally she thought she would die if there weren't some sort of fricative release between her thighs. Tangling one hand firmly amidst his golden locks, Sarah forced her other to slip between them, past her already rumpled gown and down to her panty line. Reveling in the slight movement he made while allowing her to remove her undergarments she was now completely free to feel him above her, but still, she longed for him to remove his tights. Allowing him to ravish her neck and shoulder blade, Sarah rocked herself against the tight Spandex. She wanted to feel him. Putting both her hands beneath the shelf of his buttocks she gave an abrupt shove, grinding him against her. The first real sign that his body was actively engaged below the neck (besides his ever enticing erection) gave way in the form of a startled "ah" wrenching from the Goblin Kings lips. Pulling himself onto his arms Jareth braced himself above her, looking deeply into her eyes for the first time since they'd taken their tumble. She looked up, all womanly knowing and wanting, it was more than he could take. Slowly and deliberately he slid his erection down the valley between her thighs, stroking her in the most intimate way. When Sarah thought she might break he abruptly brought his hips back down, quickly stroking the other way. The feel of his tights, now slightly damp from her own body, made a delicious burn between her legs. Doing it three more times in rapid succession, Jareth groaned before she stopped him. "Enough Jareth" she panted, lightly stroking his cheek. Slowly she pulled his silk shirt over his head, eyes never leaving his. He did the same for what was left of her gown. Now completely naked she inched her hands to the waistline of his tights, another "ah" wrenching from his lips as she let them slide beneath and began to roll the material down. No longer confined, his member sprang free and bobbed in the slight space between them. Kicking out of them completely, he allowed the tights to ball themselves onto the floor. Cool air played on her most secret of places, tightening what was already aching, and she knew it must be the same for him. Slowly lowering himself back down she felt him pressing hard against her thigh, a sad wicked grin on his all too perfect mouth. Hands wrapping beneath her shoulders and behind her head he cradled her under him, slowly bringing his mouth to hers, inch by precious inch. Their tongues barely met, ever so slowly tracing smooth circles around each other while his swollen head made similar circles around her slick entrance, and then, with one sure swoop he pressed her down onto the bed and himself inside of her.

Sarah thought the lightness in her heart might suffocate her. She was afraid to move, afraid she might shatter with the Goblin King so deep inside her. Eyes closed in concentration, mouth tight and grim, he took a sharp shuddering breath, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you Sarah", he whispered as he took his first slow stroke inside her, her muscles pulling as if to take him deeper as he slip out and thrust back inside. The pain in his voice made her want to cry, but who can cry beneath the man they love? Before long all thought was gone as they found their rhythm, pulling, grinding, sliding, closer to oblivion. The tightness began to build deep in Sarah's stomach, a delicious aching friction, growing tighter and tighter until with him moving deep inside her Sarah shattered, clenched convulsively around him, milking him most intimately. It was more than the King could handle, and with a rush of released tension he joined her, spilling his seed deep within her willing body. Still tingling he collapsed above her. He didn't want to think, didn't want to try and figure out what this meant, and so he didn't, simply rolled onto the bed and tucked her beneath his chin. She was warm and compliant, nuzzling into his chest and laying her hand lightly on his heart. He was sure she must be able to feel it beating, abstractly wondering if she knew it was just for her. "Oh Sarah," he whispered, placing a slow light kiss into her hair, "what are we going to do with you?". She was already asleep. _It seems where you lead I must follow my love_, he thought to himself, quickly joining her in the land of nod.


	7. In the Heat of the Morning

**Chapter 7: In the Heat of the Morning**

Sarah was decidedly calm and collected when she woke up beside the Goblin King. There didn't seem much to do about it. She couldn't take it back, and she didn't want to. Denial wasn't just a river in Egypt, and Sarah was beginning to realize exactly how much she'd been hiding from herself. Pulling Jareth's arm more securely around her, she realized now how much she'd missed him. Blocking out the memories hadn't really been about Toby at all, she recognized this now, it had been about blocking out _him. _"Oh what a portrait of childhood psychosis I've been", she muttered to herself, dwelling on her past, her mother's death, Karen's rejection, Robert's distraction, and her own tactic of hiding within fantasy. She knew it wasn't her fault completely, trust in others was a hard thing to rebuild once lost, she just wished she'd have been able to see it sooner. Ha! Wishes! She better be more careful of her word choice considering where she was, internal dialogue or not. Regardless, the veil had been lifted last night, all that anger she'd been harboring towards the king was simply the manifestation of fear, fear that he really did love her, and fear that she wanted him to. She rolled over, facing his still slumbering form, trying to memorize that all too angular face. Life was stories, the stories of the world around us, but more importantly the ones we tell ourselves, the plot we make up in our mind to justify our actions, and Sarah was done with Fairytales. Well. . . maybe not done completely. . . she smiled as she tenderly pressed her lips to those of whom she loved.

Jareth was in the middle of a most fantastic dream. He'd just put Toby to bed and the goblins were all sweetly singing the boy of to sleep with a traditional Labyrinth lullaby, "will you stay in our lovers story, if you stay you won't be sorry, for we believe in you, soon you'll grow, so take a chance. . . " A sweet voice broke into the chorus, "on a couple of fools hung up on romancing. . .". Jareth turned to see his queen enter the room, Toby's favorite teddy bear in tow.

"I thought he might like Lancelot to sleep with tonight", she smiled, and in the way dreams often do, the reality of the dream twisted, making the child in the crib not Toby, but a young Goblin Prince.

"I believe he would", Jareth smiled, nestling the bear beside the sleeping boy, reveling in how much the child's golden locks and sculpted features reflected his own, he pulled Sarah onto his lap. "and I would like someone equally warm to snuggle down with. . ." Sarah wrapped an arm around the kings shoulder, looking down innocently into his enticing smile,

"Is that so?"

"Quite", was his only reply before pulling her down further into a deep lingering kiss.

"mmmm. . . " Jareth moaned, reveling in how real this decidedly Utopian dream seemed to be. He could feel the warmth of her lips, and prayed for sleep to stay just a few moments more, surprised to find it compliant. Suddenly he realized the reality of his situation and redoubled his exertions. Sarah was caught completely off guard, and what had been intended to be a sweet affirmation of her newly discovered feeling quickly became something more, until panting she pulled herself from his grasp. Shit! What was she supposed to say? "_I've just realized I've been harboring intense feelings of mistrust spurred by a really crappy childhood, and have been focusing all my psychosis on you, the fairy king I think I've been in love with since I was 15. . .",_ no, that just didn't seem appropriate. . . so instead she allowed herself to sit there, slack-jawed and staring at a very naked king. Jareth had no idea what was going on inside that pretty head of hers. How could she just sit there! Well he certainly wasn't going to be the one to break the silence, and thus began a very awkward staring between our two heroes. Finally, Sarah shook herself and reached for her gown. He hadn't said anything! Was that it then? Had all of these years of wanting culminated into one night of really great sex and that was it? She hurried to the bathroom panel, the pondlike mirror materializing before her, making very certain not to look in at his reflection, which even as a peripheral image stared at her. She fixed her hair. What was his deal! She panicked. Last night had been her epiphany, revealing her true feelings for him. . . Oh God! What if it had done the same for him? What if he'd realized he didn't, after all this time, care for the plain brown haired mortal that stared back at her from the mirror's shimmering surface. A tear slipped down her cheek, that must be it she thought, he must not love me. . . but no sooner had the idea formed in her head then a gloved hand snaked up around her and caught that betraying tear. Their eyes met in the mirrors wavering surface, its depths making his gaze seem even more fathomless than usual,

"What's this?" he asked, rubbing two now moistened fingertips together.

"You don't love me any more. . ."

"I don't?" his bemused reflection inquired

"Don't you?"

He spun her around, "Sarah darling, I've loved you since the very first time those sassy little lips murmured my name while reading that blasted red-leather book", his eyes were intent now, pulling her in while simultaneously pushing all the breath from her body, "and furthermore, I shall love you until the day I die. . . which considering I'm immortal. . . may be a very, _very _long time. . . ". Sarah buried her head into his shoulder. What, he thought, did this mean? Could her sudden panic somehow be a result of her loving him. Visions of the previous night's dream danced before his mind's eye. Dare he hope?

"Sarah. . . why does it matter if I _do _or _do not_ love you?". . .

"Well. . . I. . . ", she looked hesitantly up.

Jareths breath caught in his throat. . ."You what?"

"I sort of. . . "

"WHAT SARAH!" he yelled impatiently

"I LOVE YOU OKAY!"

Jareth pulled her into one of the most amazing kisses she had ever had the pleasure of being a part of, the others, of course, also being with him. It was as if he were trying to impress himself into her, wash bathe her every molecule with his soul so she could never get him out. Then suddenly, the all mighty king of the goblins pulled himself away and began to laugh, covering her entirely with fast fairy winged kisses, showering her in waves of unabated joy.

"Is it OKAY?", he laughed, grasping her shoulders and smiling deep into her eyes, "Of course it's okay! Did you not just hear that sickeningly pathetic speech I gave about loving you for eternity?", he kissed her yet again, laughing from deep inside his kingly exterior, "OKAY? By Oberon girl! It's FANTASTIC!". All it took was one shy smile on her part, and they both dissolved into the most adult-like semblance of giggles heard either Above of Underground, that is, if the Goblin King could ever bring himself to a low enough station to giggle, which of course he's too manly and self-righteous to _ever _do. . . right?


	8. When I Live My Dream

**Chapter 8: When I Live My Dream**

It had been several days since Sarah had revealed her love of the Goblin King to Jareth and herself. They hadn't been out of each other's sight since. Even now, as she sat soaking in a warm bath, his gaze shot across the room to mingle with hers. Holding a large book on his lap, he donned small silver reading glasses that somehow made him look, if not his true age, then somehow like a very sexy grandpa. She laughed at that thought.

"What?", he asked playfully, staring out from above the silver rims. Sarah laughed harder, "Oh nothing. . . " she teased, which was too much for him, tossing aside the book he made his way over to the bathing panel.

"What a naughty girl you're being", he crooned, snapping his fingers and forcing his tight leather pants and poets shirt to disappear. Still wearing the glasses he slid into the tub, straddling her smaller form. She reached up, plucking the spectacles from his nose and placing them on hers. Donning her most adult face she answered,

"It just that you look sooo serious"

He smiled down at her, reveling in what had become familiar banter, "Well my love. . . " he kissed his way down her neck and towards her back, enjoying the flavor of the water that warmed on her skin, "it seems your unexpected arrival has caused a small disturbance in my kingdom. . . "

"A small disturbance?", she knew it was too good to be true, the goblins wouldn't want a human shacked up with their king, "You mean they don't want me here?", he hushed her,

"Of course not, nothing like that, it's just that. . . ", he kissed her again, " with it's king thus occupied, " he worked his way down her chin, "things have begun to pile up in the Underground. . . ", another kiss, "and I may have to leave you soon to see to my other. . .", he purred, "kingly duties. . . ".

"Like?", She closed her eyes and felt his tongue, warm and caressing, flick down the soft skin behind her ear.

"Nothing unusual, managing the B.W.F. and the like", the conversation was on auto-pilot as he readjusted his knees on either side of her in the water.

"The B.W.F.?", who knew what they were talking about, her mind was heavy, and if it weren't for the slight discomfort of the tub's rim on her neck, she'd never have wanted to move. Trying not to ruin the delicious heat between them, she wrapped her fingers around the edge of the tub and attempted to push herself into a sitting position. The King took this opportunity to reach down and grab her backside, pulling her hips up until she was bridged, almost like a cheerleader, under his body. She gasped, feeling the tease of his hardening manhood as it's tip bobbed gently against her now spread femininity. The tension in her supporting muscles became a sort of oxygen depriving friction when paired with this most intimate caress, the cool air between their tub dampened bodies creating an enticing breeze that mirrored the heat of the his hands and the only other place their bodies touched.

"the B.W.F.", he continued, moving his hips in a slow circle, but still retaining only a feather of contact, "or Bog Widows Fund", they both tensed their already closed eyes, "is a fund. . . ", he took a staggering breath through his nose, "for goblin wives", increasing the pressure between them minutely until his head pressed firmly against her opening, "whose husbands have fallen into the bog", he flinched a fraction of an inch as part of her began to pulsate, "and now smell too strongly", as if her body itself were trying to suck him in, "to be allowed in the house". She came hard, muscles rippling against each other where her body wanted him to be, his tip receiving the emanations of her climax as hot teasing suckles that put him over the edge. He was molten lava, devoid of all thought but one. With a guttural "uh" he ran himself completely into her, catching the most fricative part of her own internal pumping, having to push through what was already clenched tight with electric fire, allowing his swollen head to be sucked dry by her greedy innerworkings as he ground with all his force, not pumping but being pumped until he exploded most gloriously inside her. Still panting a few minutes later, now spooned in the shallow water of the bath that had somehow uncorked during their love making, Sarah murmered, "those poor goblins", and pulled his arms more firmly around her midsection. "indeed", he sighed, turning his head and blowing inelegant bubbles into the tub's remaining inch of tepid water.

Later that day, after toweling off and two more bouts of fabulous love making, Sarah found herself wondering what she was meant to do while Jareth tended to the kingdom.

"Jareth. . . "

"yes pet. . . "

"I've been wondering"

"wondering what luv?"

"well, when you go to see to the kingdom, what am I going to do? I've been here for almost a week and a half and am embarrassed to say I haven't even been outside of this massive oak box you call a bedroom. . . ". Jareth looked thoughtful. . .

"Well. . . I hadn't really thought about it", he nuzzled he neck, "It is rather ridiculous that you haven't been outside of this room. . . enticing. . . but ridiculous none the less. . . "

"Exactly. . . "

"I suppose I'll think of _something_ for you to do", he purred, hinting that he'd already come up with a fantastic idea. Getting up from the bed they seemed to live in, the King extended a gloved hand, "but for now. . . lets start with a long overdue tour of the castle. . .". One snap of the fingers and an immaculate Goblin King led a similarly robed Sarah Williams out through the oak door that had previously dared to concuss his royal head.


	9. The Royal Tour

**Chapter 9: The Royal Tour**

The Goblin Castle was far less scary than Sarah had remembered it, and Jareth felt the need to show her every nook and cranny. From the highest turret to the lowest dungeon, he led her with boyish exuberance through his home.

"This, my love, is the royal library", he said gesturing to a set of very ornate wooden doors, "would you like to see inside?"

"very much so your majesty", she answered playfully. Jareth stood between the doors, giving his very best kingly stance and announced,

"open caraway!", nothing happened. . .

"open mustard?", still nothing. . .

"blast it all! Open up for your king!". The doors still remained snugly shut. From the right of the two doors a small brass knocker cleared its throat,

"Excuse me sire. . . but I believe the words you are looking for are 'open sesame!'"

"Ah yes, that does sound familiar. . . 'Open sesame!", and with that the doors swung smoothly inward. Sarah was dazzled by the kaleidoscope of colors that assaulted her eyes. Stepping through the entrance. She made sure to curtsy to the door knocker and relate a passing, "Thank you", but soon found herself immersed in stacks and stacks of glittering texts and tombs.

"Jareth, why is the library like this?"

"like what luv?"

"all these colors of light?"

"well you wouldn't expect one to read in the dark would you? Bad for the eyes you know", despite this logical answer Sarah still looked puzzled, shades of indigo, red orange, and yellow playing off her features as if through a prism. The king continued,

"surely you've heard of a reading rainbow?"

"A reading rainbow?", her smile quirked as if to ask _you're kidding right?_ The king returned her bemusement with a blank lack of dawning. She sighed, brow still raised as she turned away,

"sometimes this place. . . " he heard her laugh under her breath as she disappeared into the stacks.

"I don't get it.", muttered the king before shortly following after.

Later that night, Jareth decided that despite the perks of having dinner brought to his room, they should dine in the royal dining hall. Sarah was very much pleased with this, as it gave her a chance to wear a very poofy dress, and if her original trip to the Underground taught her anything, it taught her she defiantly enjoyed poofy dresses. Somehow being out of Jareth's bedchambers made her being in the labyrinth all the more real. Gazing at the king's from across the table, the music he'd sung to her that night in the bubble played through her mind. Somewhere between Alma's roast duck and delicious chocolate mousse, she found herself humming along to memories that had been tucked away for years. Jareth caught the melody and smiled, "there's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. . . a kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes. . .". She glanced up as he huskily sang along with her memory, heat rising at the realization he'd caught what she'd been doing. How could this man still make her feel like a nervous fifteen year old? More importantly, did it seem like there had been a little rouge in his cheeks as well? _She's got my giddy as a school boy_, he thought as she glanced up at his grinning face.

"So, are you going to tell me what you have planned for me tomorrow while you do whatever goblin kings do all day?"

"Not a chance", he said in that all so sexy tone of his, methodically putting a spoon of mousse into his mouth and pulling it out quite clean with flourish. Sarah had a feeling that whatever he had planned for her was going to be phantasmagorical.


	10. Sarah's Day Out

**Chapter 10: Sarah's Day Out**

The next morning Sarah awoke to the most god awful noise she'd heard in her life, "Meep Meep MEEP MEEEEP MEEEEEEEP!".

Covering her ears she turned her squinting sleep eyes to Jareth, who didn't seem even slightly phased by the noise.

"What _is _that?", she demanded shaking his royal form. Jareth simply rolled over, his blonde mane a flat morning mess, and covered his head with a pillow.

"JARETH! Wake up!" she screamed.

Peering with one mismatched eye from beneath the pillow he grumbled, "bloody hell, what is it?"

"What _is _that horrible noise?"

Stretching his back and rubbing an eye Jareth yawned,

"No worries luv, that's just Meep", he pointed to the bed stand where a little round goblin sat screaming his head off.

"_Meep_? "

"Yes, Meep. . . ", Jareth hit the goblin unceremoniously on the head, stemming the noise and continuing, "his name used to be Ring before he went digital"

"_Ring?_"

"that's what I said luv", and with that the king made his way sleepily towards the bathroom panel, tights loosely hanging from his bottom, just making it behind the privacy curtain before Sarah heard the tell tale moan of morning urination. . .

"And they say romance is dead. . . ", she huffed before rolling herself towards the wardrobe and picking out an outfit for the day.

She donned a black satin gown with glimmering bell sleeves and a layer of lace that trailed down her back creating the appearance of an airy cape behind her. She was just affixing an ornate headpiece that bowed out in Elizabethan style when the king returned from his excursion to the bathroom. Wrapping his arms around her, he looked loving at her from within the mirror she'd been dressing by.

"My. . .", he said, "don't you look. . . "

"What?"

"Wicked. . . ", he grinned as the word sizzled off his tongue.

"Wicked do I?", she grinned, reaching for a tube of black lipstick, "let's just see how wicked I can be. . . and before he knew what was happening Jareth was covered in black greasy lines. . .

A few minutes later, a similarly smeared Sarah stared up at the ceiling from the royal bed, "Well that was fun".

"Indeed", he quirked his eyebrow, "but now we must get you ready for your adventure, and I have to see to the kingdom"

"Mmmhmm. . .", she sighed into his shoulder before throwing herself out of bed, "Okay", she threw out her disheveled arms. . . "I'm ready!"

Propped up on the bed he pulled a crystal out of the air, did a little of his reflexive _I'm going to absent mindedly drive you crazy with this glass ball I'm so easily twirling in my fingers _thing, and then tossed it as her. It popped like a bubble somewhere near her hip, reaffixing her entire outfit and doing the makeup she had just about been ready to apply when he'd come into the room. "Thank you fairy godmother", she curtsied as he rolled his eyes and himself out of bed. Tossing another crystal so it went up and then fell directly back onto him, he attired himself in that stunningly white owl number she remembered so well. "Oh. . ." she gasped.

"Yes?", he mused knowingly

"nothing. . . "

"I'm sure", he beamed before crossing the room and placing a tender kiss on each of her eyelids.

Dressed as they were, Sarah felt like an evil queen as Jareth helped her into the carriage he'd ordered to take them into the Labyrinth. In all white, he looked every bit the good knight. How was this her life? No, seriously, how had all of this happened in the course of ten days? A little over a week ago she'd been sitting with Toby eating a burrito, now she sad in royal garb, in love with the man she'd spent her entire life trying to hate and repress. What the hell. . . she nestled against him as the carriage began to rumble away. . . what the hell indeed.

They moved like quicksilver through the Labyrinth, turns and corners seeming to straighten out before them to let them pass. Sarah became dizzy from looking out the window so decided instead, to use her time more effectively, initiating a slow make out seen with his highness that made her wish he had no duties at all. They pulled away just as the horses stopped in a thick entanglement of brush.

"Ah. . .",he whispered, "we're here. . . "

Sarah looked around, "Where?"

"Your surprise".

"You plan to feed me to a wild boar? How sweet of you. . . "

"Nope", he smiled, "Look down"

"We've played this game before Jareth, I'm the naughty schoolgirl and you're the Goblin King with the tight pants, I look down and. . . "

"Sarah," he sighed exasperatedly, "will you just look out the window for Oberon's sake!"

"Okay. . . ", and there, standing so she had to crane her neck to see the top of his leather capped head, stood Sarah's best friend in the entire universe. "Hoggle!", she beamed.

"Sarah?"

"Hoggle!"

"My Sarah! I thoughts I would never see you again!"

"Oh Hoggle! I'm sorry, I should have never stopped believing!", she threw herself from the carriage and into his little arms, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive yeh? Of course I forgive yeh, that's what friends do, they forgive each other!"

"Hello Headwart", Jareth smiled down.

"It's Hoggle", Sarah corrected,

"I know", Jareth grinned, "I need you to keep Sarah occupied for the next few days"

"A few days? I though I was just spending the evening out?"

"I'm afraid Things have piled up more than I expected, you'll be staying here until I return from the Badlands on Tuesday". Somehow with Hoggle there, the sweet man Sarah had found over the last few days had regressed into that mask of royal disdain he wore so well, his back straighter, tone smugger, and if possible, tights tighter than she had become used to, "I do hope that's not an inconvenience", he nodded towards the dwarf.

"Not at all", Hoggle smiled, still lost in the dreamy shock of regaining his first and best friend, "we'd be happy to have Sarah stays with us".

"Good, it's settled, now please get Sarah's bags from behind the carriage", the little dwarf scurried around the corner to start untying her things.

"You're leaving me for an entire three days?", Sarah sulked up at him. With that his demeanor melted and he jumped down beside her, pulling her to him burying his face in her neck,

"I know love, but I have to", there was that sweet man again, "the goblins are restless. Word that the girl who defeated the labyrinth has returned is spreading widely, and I have to calm their fears before there's complete upheaval in the kingdom"

She pressed herself closer to him, nuzzling her way into his thick blonde mane, "Have I really created such a problem for you?"

"You'll never know", he sighed before capturing her mouth in a deep soul searching kiss.

"Eh-hem. . . ", cleared a dwarven voice behind them, "what should I do with the lady's things?". Jareth pulled away and kicked a nice helping of sand towards the dwarf,

"I don't know! It's your blasted house!", he bellowed before jumping into the carriage and storming away.


	11. First Shroom on the Left

**Chapter 11: First Shroom on the Left**

"Oh! That rat!" exclaimed Hoggle, shaking his fist at the retreating carriage. "Some day I'll show him!". Sarah laughed,

"Same old Hoggle. . .". He turned as if just realizing she stood beside him.  
"Sarah? Is it really you? Look at you! You're beautiful!". Sarah blushed as the dwarf launched himself at her with open arms. "Oh it's been so long since Hoggle has seen his friend!".

"Too long", Sarah agreed, hugging him back fiercely. They embraced a few seconds longer before Hoggle seemed to remember he was a grumpy dwarf, not prone to smiling, and hopped out of her embrace. If Sarah didn't know better she'd have sworn she'd seen a blush spread across his leathery cheeks as he turned quickly to take her bags and headed off into the woods. Sarah had to run to catch up as he stalked through the trees.

"Hoggle, where are we going?". He paused,

"To me house of course, unless you'd like to sleep in the woods."

"Is it very far?"

"Oh, it's farther than you can imagine", he teased.

"Hoggle!"

"Just kidding Sarah. It's right up here on the left". Sarah scoured the underbrush, but saw nothing but an outcropping of brownish dried mushrooms. To her surprise, Hoggle headed straight towards them and began poking at the one on the far left. After a few pokes the patch began to tremble and before Sarah's eyes grew and transformed into one massive shroom cottage, complete with windows, door, and warmly smoking chimney.

"This way", said Hoggle, opening the door with a key he pulled from his treasure sack. Being a dwarf sized cottage Sarah was inclined to duck as she entered but found the inside quite large enough for comfort and cozily warm. No sooner had Hoggle set her bags on the floor then what appeared to Sarah to be a small bundle of rags lunged at him and attached itself to his leg. Hoggle began to laugh as the small creature looked up at him and cried,

"Daddy!". It took Sarah a second to realize what was going on.

"Hoggle? You have children?". Hoggle laughed at her confusion.

"You didn't think time just stood still after you left the Labyrinth did ya? This is my little terror, Elsmira". The tiny dwarf looked up with small brown eyes from his leg,

"Daddy did you bring me a present?"

"I did. Elsmira, this is Sarah, she's your new friend". The child's face contorted in awe.

"I never had a friend before". Sarah got down on her knees and took the little dwarf's hand,

"Pleased to meet you Elsmira". The girl began to scream, and for a second Sarah thought she'd scared her, but then she found herself launched upon as Elsmira caught her in a tiny hug.

"I suppose he hasn't told you about me either", said a crackling voice from what must be the kitchen as a simply dressed dwarf woman emerged from its confines carrying a mixing bowl. "I'd be Gonda, Hoggle's Missus"

"It's nice to meet you Gonda", Sarah smiled

"Bah!" said the woman, throwing up her arm with annoyance and scuttling back to the kitchen.

"Well she's a jewel. . . " Sarah mumbled under her breath.

"Isn't she. . . ", Hoggle sighed, staring dreamily after his wife before once again picking up her bags and leading her and Elsmira down a dark hallway. "He's your room Sarah, it's not much, but it's home"

"And it's right next to mine!" piped in Elsmira. Sarah surveyed her quarters. There was a simple bed covered in thick linen sheets, a small bedside stand with a candle and a water pitcher, and a tiny chest of drawers.

"This is perfect Hoggle", she reassured, taking her bag and setting it on the dresser. Turning she shot him one of her Sarah smiles.

"Well," said the dwarf, falling over himself, "we'll leave you to unpack, dinner should be in about an hour, make sure you're on time of Gonda'll have a fit." he began to exit but ducked back in, "And Sarah?"

"Yes Hoggle"

"I'm happy you're here"

"Me too Hoggle".

It didn't take very long to unpack the few things she'd brought with her. Tucking the bags under the bed she threw herself onto its sheets. _I wonder what Jareth's doing, _she thought. It was probably something devious. They're relationship was so new, the next few days were going to be agony.

"Oh Jareth. . . " she sighed.

"Yes luv?" purred a voice suddenly beside her on the bed. Sarah jumped.

"What are you doing here?"

"You called me again luv" he said plainly, propping his head up beside her and running a palm absent mindedly over her stomach to rest below her breast, "any time you say my name remember?"

"Oh, I forgot, I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I was just thinking how droll the carriage ride was getting"

"Why do you need a carriage if you can just pop from place to place?"

"Appearances luv. Popping from place is great for startling little girls, but I'm on King's business today and must conduct myself accordingly". She ran her hand through his hair.

"Must you go back immediately?". He laughed,

"I've only been gone an hour, you miss me that much?". Sarah bit her lip,

"Maybe. . ."

"Hmmm. . ." he teased, "I think I can spare a minute or two. . .". Pulling himself above her he gently parted her thighs with his knee, tracing the form of her face with the tips of his fingers. Sarah's breath caught in her throat as he brought his face a breath away from her own.

"See you soon love" he breathed, disappearing into the air.

"JARETH!", Sarah screamed in frustration. Summoned by her call he appeared once more, pressing her into a passionate kiss before vanishing again. "Damn you!" she huffed, almost swearing she heard a kingly laugh as she did so. Throwing herself back onto the bed she thought, _I'll show him next time_, before glancing at the clock on the wall. _Oh, Shit! Dinner!, _she remembered. Springing from the bed she ran down the hall, almost slamming smack into Gonda who was carrying a hot tureen of soup to the table.

"Late, just as I expected", the dwarf woman mumbled as Sarah slid into an empty chair between Elsmira and Hoggle.

"Don't blame Sarah Mommy", chirped the little dwarf girl, "she couldn't leave, the king was kissing her!". Sarah froze, a slice of ham hanging from a serving fork above her plate.

"The king!" exclaimed Hoggle, "what was that rat doing in my house". Sarah blushed,

"I'm sorry Hoggle, I accidently called him here. . . "

"Called him here? Why'd you wanna go and do a thing like that?". The dwarf was hopping mad now. "Well. . . " Sarah said sheepishly, "I missed him. . . "

"Missed him! MISSED HIM!", Hoggle began to scream, "Why would anybody miss a scummy bog hopping lout like King Jareth!". Sarah felt as if she were about to cry, seeing the blatant hate her best friend so obviously harbored towards the king.

"I love him Hoggle", she whispered, dropping her fork before dashing from the room.

"Mortals sure are touchy", noted Gonda through a mouth full of fried spuds. Hoggle stared ashamedly towards the hall.


	12. Meanwhile in Kansas

**Chapter 12: Meanwhile in Kansas**

While Sarah sat Underground, sobbing quietly in a fungi cottage, her disappearance from the Aboveground had not gone unnoticed.

"Any calls while I was gone?" Robert asked as he threw his briefcase down by the front door.

"None" Toby replied. Karen got up from the couch and took her husband's coat,

"She probably just went out with some friends and forgot the time, she always was an inconsiderate girl". Toby shot his mother a glance as Robert scrubbed his face tiredly,

"For almost a week Karen? No, something's wrong, I'm calling the police"

"Do you really think that's necessary Robert?"

"My daughter is missing!" he roared, robbing Karen of words for the first time in their entire marriage.

"I'll get the phone Dad", Toby said solemnly.


	13. True Friends

**Chapter 13: True Friends**

Sarah sat crying on her bed. How was this ever going to work? To everyone else Jareth was still the snide, cruel Goblin King. Even kind hearted Sir Diddymus would probably reject her relationship with him. And what about Toby and Dad? She hadn't even thought about them. They must be going crazy with her gone. She hadn't even had time to leave a note. And Jareth? He said it himself, he was immortal. Could she really grow old here and watch him stay forever young, that is if he kept her around that long, they hadn't even spoken of the future. When they were Aboveground he'd mentioned making her his Goblin Queen, but what exactly did that entail? With things like the BWF, there was clearly more to running a goblin kingdom than the kicking chickens Sarah had previously assumed. Why hadn't she thought of all this before? _I was too busy loving the dream, _she thought to herself, _I forgot to wake up and think. _And now Hoggle didn't even want to listen to her! What was she going to do? She had to think rationally now, she had to figure out what to do. Just then the hinges of the bedroom door let out a large squeak.

"Sarah. . ?" Hoggle asked hesitantly, peering into the darkened bedroom. She wiped at her tears,

"I'm sorry Hoggle, I'm a little emotional right now".

"No," sighed the dwarf, "I'm sorry, I shoulda known that rat was up to something, he must have some sort of spell on you to make you act this way. You didn't eat any fruit did you?" Hoggle eyed her suspiciously.

"Hoggle! I'm completely in my right mind"

"In your right mind?"

"Yes"

"And you love Jareth?"

"Yes"

"Bah! I knew it! You're under a spell!" The Dwarf threw up his hands in exasperation and began punching the air as if he were somehow punching the king himself. Sarah quickly grabbed his arms to calm him. Seeing the rage in his dwarf face brought her again to the verge of tears, but she needed to talk to someone. . .

"Hoggle, please. . . I could really use a friend right now. . . " she whispered. The dwarf paused,

"A friend?", now that was a word he prized more than baubles and jewels.

"Yes Hoggle, a true friend, one I can talk to about the Jar. . . the king"

"And I suppose a true friend would listen to what you had to say about the ra. . . Jareth. . ." he eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes Hoggle, that's part of being true friends, listening to each other's problems". The dwarf sighed,

"Okay. . . but only because Hoggle is your true friend Sarah, but if I find out that he has you under a spell I'll. . . ", the dwarf made a choking motion.

"Hoggle!"

"Okay, okay. . . tell me what's botherin' you. . ."

"Thank you Hoggle", she sighed, placing a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Well?"

"Well. . . ", Sarah took a deep breath, "What the hell am I doing Hoggle? I mean really? A few days ago I thought the Labyrinth was a dream. Now I'm desperately in love with my arch enemy, who turns out to be a really sweet guy when he isn't being stupidly pig headed", Hoggle mubled something when she refereed to the king as sweet, but let her continue, "And I don't even know where that's going, I mean he's not even HUMAN! What does that mean for a future? Does he want a future? And what about Dad and Toby? Am I never going to see them again? And. . . Oh Hoggle!", she collapsed into her friend who awkwardly patted her back, "what am I going to do? I havn't been thinking at all!"

"It'll be okay Sarah" he soothed. She looked up questioningly,

"How Hoggle?" she looked hopeful, "how will it be okay?". Hoggle scratched the back of his head nervously,

"Well. . . I don't know, but it seemed like the friend thing to say. . . ". Sarah broke into an unexpected laugh, remembering so many similar well meant empty promises from mortal friends in the Aboveground,

"You're right Hoggle, that's exactly the friend thing to say", she gave him another hug. Maybe things weren't as upside down here as she'd imagined. Maybe Jareth had some answers she couldn't think of, "I guess I'll just have to talk to him when he comes back, maybe I'm worried over nothing. . . " she sighed.

"Well. . . " Hoggle shuffled his feet as if he had something else to say.

"What is it Hoggle?"

"Well. . . I. . . Uh. . . ". Sarah looked at the dwarf speculatively,

"C'mon Hoggle, another part of being friends is telling the truth. What's wrong?"

"Well. . . Sarah, I know you think you love Jareth but. . . well, do you even know where he is right now!". Sarah felt a little uncomfortable,

"Seeing to his kingly duties?" she asked half heartedly.

"And do you know what those duties are?"

"Well. . . no. . . ". Hoggle sighed,

"Well. . . I. . . " Hoggle sighed again, "I think you'd better take it up with the king when he returns. . . just make sure you know what you're getting into Sarah ". She eyed him wearily, never before seeing the Dwarf this perturbed.

"Okay Hoggle. . . I'll be careful", she promised, but inside she felt as tight as a kite string. What could Jareth possibly be doing that would upset Hoggle this much? She had to find out.

"Let's go back to dinner okay?" the dwarf said timidly. She could tell by the pained expression on his face he didn't want to think about whatever it was any more,

"Okay Hoggle", but she sure as hell wasn't going to be able to think of anything else until she could talk to Jareth. Right now, however, she had to focus on making Hoggle feel better so for the rest of the night she forced herself to act like nothing was wrong. She ate her dinner and smiled, told stories and combed Elsmira's hair, tried to stay out of Gonda's way, and reminisced with her long lost friend until late into the night. Had the nagging feeling subsided it would have been a most perfect day, but in the back of her mind she was waiting till everyone went to bed so she could summon Jareth and ease her mind. Not long after their fourth game of tic tac toe Elsmira left out a loud yawn.

"Looks like someone's ready for bed" Sarah said, hoping there wasn't any edge in her voice, "I'll take her"

"Okay," Hoggle said dismissively, sleepily perusing a book of fairy pesticides. Sarah wasn't sure, but she suspected part of him was looking for something that would incapacitate a fae king, "I think Gonda and I'll hit the hit the sack too", he yawned. As she scooped up Elsmira Sarah noticed the dwarf woman passed out inelegantly in a large fur chair.

"Okay, good night Hoggle"

"Night Sarah" Hoggle sighed, drifting off with his head cradled in his reading. Sarah couldn't help but smile at the little man as she headed down the hall and into Elsmira's room.

"Friend Sarah?" Elsmira whispered as Sarah tucked her in.

"Yes honey?"

"Are you going to marry the king?"

"I have no idea sweetie," She sighed, "but I'm going to find out". The little girl cuddled down warming Sarah's heart as she yawned,

"Sweet dreams friend Sarah"

"Sweet dream honey" Sarah whispered, quietly closing the bedroom door and slipping through her own. Now was the time. She had to know what was going on.

"Jareth. . . " she whispered, bracing herself for who knew what.


End file.
